The present invention (herein after referred to as xe2x80x9ctreat dispenserxe2x80x9d) relates generally to the art of training animals for the performance of specific acts by utilizing treat(s) (treat(s) will herein after be referred to as positive reinforcement(s)) to reward and reinforce specific behaviors; and particularly for use in training animals utilizing a pre-regulated amount of positive reinforcement of a specific size and shape in an immediate and non-distracting manner.
When training animals it is beneficial for trainers to reinforce specific acts performed by offering positive reinforcement. It is necessary to provide positive reinforcement in an immediate and non-distracting manner to maximize training because an animal""s ability to associate positive reinforcement with specific acts is limited to a very short period of time (approximately three (3) seconds) and quickly deteriorates with the passage of time and/or is adversely affected by distracting movements or sounds produced by the trainer obtaining and delivering the positive reinforcement.
Several known methods of providing positive reinforcement are currently employed by trainers. For example, the positive reinforcement can be carried in one""s hand, one""s mouth (as done in many dog shows), one""s pocket, a plastic or paper bag, a bait bag (see Care-A-Lot Pet Supply Warehouse, Summer 2001, Page 81 F and G), a Disposable Pocket for Animal Treats (see U.S. No. 5,499,403) or a Trek-n-Treat (see Care-A-Lot Pet Supply Warehouse, Summer 2001, Page 81 H). Each of these methods, however, produces a distinguishable hindrance that adversely affects the act/reward association time that is so crucial to effective training. Carrying positive reinforcements in one""s hand is distracting for the trainer and the animal in that the positive reinforcement soils the trainer""s hand, limits the trainer""s ability to manually manipulate the animal""s leash, body position or fully perform nonverbal gestures which results in fewer hand signals due to the hand""s reduced mobility. Additionally, the animal""s attention is directed at the hand holding the positive reinforcement. Carrying positive reinforcements in one""s mouth is also distracting for the trainer and the animal in that the trainer""s mouth is soiled, verbal cues are hindered as the positive reinforcement interferes with the trainer""s ability to speak commands and because the positive reinforcement is distracting as it is in fill view of the animal. Carrying positive reinforcements in one""s pocket, a bag or a bait bag also hinder""s the training process in that rewarding an animal with positive reinforcement may require the trainer to dig into his pocket, unzip or open the containment devise causing harmful delay in the act/reward association time and/or causing the animal to associate his reward with a noise such as a zipper opening, or Velcro being pulled away or the rustling of a plastic or paper bag. Additionally, training an animal utilizing the disposable pocket requires the trainer to consciously count the quantity of positive reinforcements retrieved from the pocket and return any unwanted positive reinforcements before rewarding the animal; therby increasing the act/reward association time. The disposable pocket may also be prone to falling off during prolonged training as the adhesive may lose its grip, or be prone to being knocked off by an exuberant animal, or inclement training conditions such as brush, high grass or during field exercises. Likewise, devises such as bait bag with clip (see Care-A-Lot Pet Supply Warehouse, Summer 2001, Page 81 F) may also be prone to falling off the trainer when the trainer bends down and also in many of the same instances where the disposable pocket is likely to fall off. The disposable pocket may also be cost prohibitive to active trainers as the devise is designed for only one use. Finally, the Trek-n-Treat is not designed to dispense a single treat at a time. As the trainer squeezes the devise, the number of positive reinforcements dispensed varies with each use. As a consequence of the varing number of positive reinforcements dispensed, the trainer""s ability to reward the animal in an immediate and non-distracting manner is hindered as the trainer must first determine how he/she will store or dispose of the excess positive reinforcements before rewarding the animal. Common storage or disposal alternatives include: (1) returning the excess positive reinforcements to the dispenser, (2) over-rewarding the animal or (3) storing the excess in hand or otherwise on the trainer""s person.
Training animals requires skill, knowledge and a certain degree of patience. Maximizing training efforts also requires the right incentive and the right method of delivery. The above-mentioned methods of providing positive reinforcements are all utilized in an attempt to maximize training efforts. These methods, however, for the reasons previously stated, all produce distinguishable hindrances to maximized training. Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a means of training animals utilizing positive reinforcements and to solve the problems (i.e. hindrances) of the prior art.
The object of the treat dispenser is to provide a means of training animals utilizing positive reinforcement and to solve the problems (i.e. hindrances) of the prior art.
This object is accomplished by providing a conveniently sized, reusable dispenser capable of being securely attached to the trainer""s garment; and capable of receiving and housing multiple positive reinforcements and capable of dispensing a single positive reinforcement upon demand. The advantages of such a devise are numerous and solve many of the problems associated with the prior art. For example, the treat dispenser is designed to be attached to a trainer""s outer garment, thereby freeing up the trainer""s hands so that the trainer""s hands are not soiled by constant contact with the positive reinforcement and the trainer""s ability to manually manipulate the animal""s position or fully perform nonverbal gestures are not reduced. Additionally, the animal""s attention is not diverted by the hand holding the positive reinforcement; thereby reducing visual and olfactory distractions. In addition to solving the problems associated with carrying the positive reinforcement in one""s hand, the treat dispenser also solves the problems associated with carrying the positive reinforcement in one""s mouth as the trainer""s mouth is not soiled, verbal cues are not hindered and the positive reinforcement is not in full view of the animal. The treat dispenser also eliminates the problems associated with using one""s pocket, a bag or a bait bag as the trainer is not resigned to digging into a pocket, unzipping a pouch, or opening a containment devise before rewarding the animal. The treat dispenser also prevents the animal from associating his reward with a noise such as a zipper opening, Velcro being pulled away or the rustling of a bag. Additionally, the spring loaded clip on the treat dispenser is better suited for prolonged or active training or training with exuberant animals as the clip is designed to maintain a constant and secure grasp on the trainer""s garment; and can be used without the need for a pocket or belt to loop the clip through as the spring loaded clip on the treat dispenser can be attached by simply inserting a fold of the trainer""s garment. The treat dispenser is also cost efficient as the invention is designed for infinite use; rather than a single use. Finally, the treat dispenser delivers a single positive reinforcement upon demand of the trainer. The delivery of a single positive reinforcement is extremely important in maximizing the act/reward association time so crucial to effective training. The delivery of a single positive reinforcement is also beneficial to the psyche of the trainer as his/her actions remain focused on training, rather than counting or dealing with unwanted positive reinforcements. The housing area is lined with a felt or cloth-like material to reduce noise caused by the treats striking one another or the housing walls.